


Pink

by tfm



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-22
Updated: 2010-01-22
Packaged: 2017-10-06 13:27:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/54167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tfm/pseuds/tfm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A first kiss.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pink

Pink

_ “There is always some madness in love. But there is also always some reason in madness.”_ **Fredriech Nietzsche**

*          *          *

The standard Cosmopolitan has one shot of vodka, half a shot of Cointreau and half a shot of cranberry juice. Spencer Reid could have railed off over a dozen cocktail recipes that weren’t nearly so pink, but Garcia’s the one making the drinks, and her belief is the pinker the better. It doesn’t stop Morgan from teasing him for drinking a girly drink, but then Emily smirks, and says that Morgan is just upset that Reid is holding his liquor better.

Morgan pouts and then Garcia gives him a kiss on the cheek, saying, ‘I still love you, hot stuff.’

Kevin doesn’t even flinch, which surprises Reid, because he had thought that there was definitely something going on between the two technical analysts. He notices the look that passes between Emily and JJ, and realizes that apparently he hadn’t been the only one under that assumption. It’s a good fit; they’re both tech analyst, both über-geeks, and Reid has got to admit that they look pretty cute together.

But maybe that’s just the Cosmo talking.

It’s been four or so months since Garcia had been shot by Jason Clark Battle, and this is the first time the team – minus Hotch and Rossi – has gotten together for a drink that _wasn’t _at one of the places that Morgan always seemed to choose. This is quiet. This is…comfortable. It’s not that he hates people, it’s just that he gets a little awkward when they start talking about football, and the only thing he can think to add to the conversation is the exact dimensions of the football field. And most women don’t exactly get turned on by the finer point of string theory. Nor do most men, but that’s another story altogether.

In any case, Garcia and Kevin both laugh when he makes his Heisenberg joke; Emily shakes her head with  a soft chuckle, and Morgan raises an enquiring eyebrow at JJ, who shrugs. And then Garcia whispers something to Kevin, who blushes, and Reid really wishes that for just five minutes, he could have better hearing.

Emily gets up to go to the bathroom, and Garcia evidently thinks that it’s the perfect opportunity to drag both Morgan and JJ into the kitchen to make more drinks. Morgan protests briefly, but stops when Garcia elbows him softly in the ribs.

He’s grateful for the space, but at the same time, he’s painfully aware of the fact that one of them is _expected _to make a move in the absence of all other distractions. He edges close cautiously, eyes not lifting from the floor.

He leans in, flinching slightly when he realizes that Kevin is doing the same.

‘Your breath smells like pink,’ whispers Kevin softly. He’s not moving anymore, his lips just inches away.

There are a lot of things that Reid could say to that statement. He could refute that technically speaking, color doesn’t have a smell, or he could ramble off the many different associations of the different shades of pink. He doesn’t.

He simply closes the difference between them, his lips hesitantly touching Kevin’s surprising soft skin. The tech kisses back, and it’s a little hard, a little needy.

‘You taste like pink, too,’ Kevin says when they finally pull apart, choking back a quiet laugh. He brushes Reid’s hair from his eyes, and Spencer finds himself looking – really looking – at Kevin Lynch for the first time.

And he likes what he sees.


End file.
